Doppleganger
by grettama
Summary: Malam itu, Tony Stark yang sedang mabuk bertemu dengan doppleganger Steve Rogers.


Tony Stark sedang dalam kondisi mabuk malam itu. Ia meninggalkan Avengers Tower dan pergi ke bar terdekat, tempat di mana ia bisa minum sesukanya mengingat JARVIS sudah mengunci tempat penyimpanan minumannya.

Malam itu, ia hanya ingin melupakan masalahnya.

Tony mengangkat tangannya ke arah bartender, meminta tambahan minuman lagi. Ia tak peduli dia sudah hampir ambruk, mungkin malah akan lebih bagus baginya kalau ia sampai pingsan sekalian. Pandangan Tony mulai kabur, tapi ia tetap minum.

Tony membanting gelasnya ke atas meja karena ia bahkan sudah kesulitan menopang dirinya yang sedang duduk. Tepat saat itulah seseorang memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelahnya, mencuri perhatian Tony.

"Steve?" tanya Tony, sudah setengah mabuk.

Pria yang duduk di sebelahnya memandangnya, tapi Tony tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya dengan jelas karena matanya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk fokus mengingat betapa banyaknya minuman keras yang sudah ia minum.

Steve Rogers lah akar permasalahan Tony. Yang membuatnya ingin mabuk padahal tadinya ia sudah yakin kalau kecanduannya pada alkohol sudah sembuh total. Dan sekarang pria itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Steve? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Tony lagi linglung. Ia mencoba duduk tegak dan menghadapi Steve, tapi ia justru ambruk ke dada Steve.

Tony mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah Steve yang sepertinya tampak khawatir. Ia nyengir lebar dan membiarkan alkohol mempengaruhi instingnya. Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan bar yang ramai dan paparazzi yang sudah siap sedia, Tony mencondongkan badannya sekali lagi ke arah Steve, dan menciumnya. Tony bisa mencium aroma pinus yang segar di antara napasnya sendiri yang beraroma alkohol.

Kemudian gelap.

* * *

Tony berusaha membuka matanya, agak kesulitan karena kelopaknya terasa begitu berat dan kepalanya rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk seribu jarum. Ia mengerjap-erjap selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia bisa membuka sebagian besar matanya.

Tony memandang langit-langit kamar tempatnya berbaring. Kasur yang ditidurinya cukup empuk. Tony tak tahu ia ada di mana. Ia memutuskan untuk menoleh ke sampingnya dan melihat Steve. Matanya masih terpejam dan dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan teratur. Ia masih tidur.

Senyum merekah di wajah Tony. Ia meraba permukaan wajah Steve dengan ujung jari telunjuknya sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan jari-jarinya di rambut Steve. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat dan pendek.

Saat itulah Tony mengernyit. Bukankah seharusnya Steve berambut pirang dan tidak sependek ini? Apa Steve potong rambut dan mengecat rambutnya?

Tony menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Steve, membuat Steve beringsut, kemudian membuka matanya. Dan Tony membelalak ketika tak mendapati warna biru di balik kelopak yang baru saja membuka itu.

"Siapa kau?" sentak Tony tiba-tiba, langsung mendudukkan diri, mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang makin menjadi-jadi akibat dia bangun secara mendadak.

Pria yang berbaring di samping Tony, yang Oh-Tuhan-sangat-amat-mirip-dengan-Steve memicingkan matanya untuk memandang Tony dengan lebih jelas, kemudian ia tersenyum. _'Ya ampun, bahkan senyumnya sama seperti Steve!'_

"Kau boleh memanggilku Steve kalau kau mau," jawabnya, masih dengan senyum menawan yang pastinya akan membuat Tony langsung menindihnya dan melakukan macam-macam kalau dia tidak ingat itu bukan Steve-nya.

"Siapa kau?" ulang Tony lagi, dengan nada yang lebih mendesak.

"Aku Johnny Storm," jawabnya, masih tersenyum dan mengelus tangan Tony. Tony rasanya seperti habis kena hantam Mjolnir.

Tony memandang berkeliling, kondisi di mana saat ini ia tak tahu keberadaannya membuatnya makin panik. Ia memandang tubuhnya sendiri di balik selimut dan mendapati ia hanya memakai celana panjangnya saja. _'Shit_,' umpatnya dalam hati. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan? Di mana ini?"

Johnny, yang baru saja Tony sadari tampak lebih muda dari Steve ikut mendudukkan diri. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya dulu sebelum menjawab, "Kau lupa? Yah, tidak heran. Kau mabuk berat semalam," ucapnya, "Kita bertemu di bar. Aku duduk di sebelahmu. Kau memanggilku Steve lalu tiba-tiba kau menciumku, kemudian pingsan. Aku membawamu ke sini karena aku tak tahu rumahmu. Tapi aku tahu kalau kau Tony Stark. Kau lebih tampan dari yang ada di majalah."

Kali ini Tony merasa seakan tinju Hulk baru saja menghantamnya. Astaga… Apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Jadi semalam dia salah mencium orang?

Tony mengurut pelipisnya. "Setelah itu apa lagi? Apa yang kita lakukan?"

Johnny menyeringai. "Sebenarnya tidak ada," jawabnya, membuat Tony kembali mendongak menatapnya, "tapi kalau kau menginginkan terjadi sesuatu, kita bisa melakukannya sekarang," tambahnya sambil mendekat ke arah Tony dan mencium lehernya, membuat Tony langsung meloncat turun dari tempat tidur.

"Oh, tidak terimakasih," jawab Tony cepat, menggelengkan kepalanya sekali untuk mengusir pusingnya, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Kau yakin? Ciumanmu semalam mengatakan sebaliknya," goda Johnny lagi.

Tony mengabaikannya, memindai sekeliling ruangan untuk mencari barang-barangnya. Ia menyambar pakaian dan ponselnya, lalu langsung bergegas meninggalkan ruangan. "Terimakasih untuk semalam, Johnny. Tapi aku mencium orang yang salah," ucap Tony cepat sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya, mengabaikan seruan, "_Call me!_" dari Johnny.

* * *

Tony naik taksi ke Avengers Tower, _literally_ mengabaikan semua orang yang menyapanya mulai dari pejalan kaki, supir taksi, bahkan ketika ia langsung naik ke ruang santai Avengers di lantai 83, dia juga mengabaikan semua orang di dalam Avengers Tower yang menyapanya. Ia hanya terus berjalan sambil menatap lurus ke depan, dan baru berhenti ketika ia memasuki ruang santai.

Semua anggota Avengers ada di situ. Termasuk, Steve, yang ia cari-cari. Steve memakai kemeja biru kotak-kotaknya yang biasa. Sosoknya kelihatan amat sangat mempesona walaupun ia hanya duduk diam di sofa, dan menatap Tony dengan tatapan tak senang. Ya, dia memang—tunggu, apa tadi? Steve memandang Tony dengan tatapan tak senang?

"Hai, Tony!" sapa Clint antusias, hanya ia yang bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan menyambut Tony. "Semalam kau membuat Captain America-mu itu cemas lho. Tapi kelihatannya kau cukup bersenang-senang."

Tony hanya tersenyum asal pada pemanah jitu itu dan kembali menoleh ke Steve, hendak menyapanya, tapi ia malah bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Tony.

"Oh, hai, Steve, ak—"

Sebelum Tony sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Steve menyorongkan sesuatu ke dadanya dengan keras sampai membuat Tony terbatuk.

Steve tidak mengatakan apa-apa sementara Tony yang mengaduh kesakitan memeriksa _arc reactor_-nya, kalau-kalau pecah karena hantaman Steve barusan. Saat itulah ia menyadari apa yang disorongkan Steve padanya. _Daily Bugle_ hari ini. Dengan foto besar terpampang di halaman depan. Tony hanya bisa membelalak ketika melihat foto apa itu. Itu adalah fotonya. Semalam ketika ia salah mencium Johnny Storm karena mabuk dan mengira pemuda itu sebagai Steve. Tamat sudah riwayatnya.

Tony mendongak dan mendapati Steve masih menatapnya dengan tatapan setajam elang.

"Steve, aku bisa jelaskan—" kata-kata Tony terpotong oleh dering ponselnya. Tony memberi Steve senyum lemah sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya. Ia tak mengenali nomor yang meneleponnya. Tadinya ia hendak mematikannya saja, tapi karena gugup di bawah tatapan membunuh Steve, ia malah justru menekan tombol _answer_, yang langsung disesalinya sedetik kemudian, ketika layar ponselnya menampilkan hologram Johnny Storm, tersenyum padanya, kemudian berkata, "Hai, Tony, kau sudah di rumah ternyata? Aku menunggu teleponmu, tapi kemudian aku memutuskan untuk meneleponmu lebih dulu saja karena aku bertanggung jawab. Ngomong-ngomong, aku mengambil ponselmu semalam tanpa kau sadari, jadi aku bisa memasukkan nomormu ke ponselku. Ba—"

Ucapan Johnny terputus. Steve sudah lebih dulu merenggut ponsel Tony, meremasnya hingga pecah lalu membantingnya ke lantai.

"Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku, Tony?" tanya Steve, suaranya benar-benar sedingin es dan menusuk sampai ke tulang.

Tony berusaha tetap tersenyum, memandang ke balik bahu Steve, berharap salah satu dari Clint, Natasha atau Bruce akan menolongnya untuk keluar dari lubang buaya ini. Tapi mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Bahkan Thor pun yang biasanya berhati baik kali ini hanya diam menonton televisi sambil makan pop-tarts. _'Oh, sungguh kerjasama tim yang kompak sekali.'_

"Aku, er, semalam bertemu _doppelganger_-mu?" ucap Tony lemah. Yah, setidaknya dia berusaha.

-end-

**Disclaimer: Marvel**

Apa masalah Steve dan Tony di awal yang menyebabkan Tony sampai mabuk? Yah, mereka sebenarnya hanya bertengkar sepele. Itu pribadi, jadi saya tidak bisa menuliskannya atau saya akan dituntut Tony (?)

Dan bagi yang sudah membaca 'Chess', kasus inilah yang dimaksud Reed Richards.

Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita ini? Steve mendiamkan Tony selama beberapa minggu sampai akhirnya Tony bilang dengan asal akan mulai mengencani Johnny saja kalau Steve tetap tidak menanggapinya, lalu berikutnya Steve menghukum Tony dengan melakukan **** * dan ************* dan *********** lalu *** kemudian ******. Maaf untuk sensornya, saya sudah mendapat surat peringatan dari Tony untuk tidak mempublikasikan hal itu ^^


End file.
